The present invention relates to a golf ball with a built-in integrated circuit (IC) tag such as a radio-frequency identification (RFID) chip.
In order to record information about golf balls, such as the material, the location of production, and the production date in the golf balls, attempts have been made to incorporate an IC chip into golf balls.
For example, JP 2016-7496 A discloses a golf ball in which an IC chip surrounded by a protection layer is arranged in the center of the golf ball. It is recited in JP 2016-7496 A that this protection layer is formed of a material with the Shore D hardness of 30 or more and that a material with a high fusion point of 80° C. or more such as a thermoplastic elastomer and a thermoplastic resin is used, for example. In addition, a solid core constituted by a conventional rubber composition is formed around the protection layer, and a cover constituted by a conventional resin composition covers over the solid core.